TV
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (to join) BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: 25th (to join) BFB: |allies = *Loser *8 Ball *Robot Flower *Golf Ball |enemies = Pin Announcer (possibly) |color = Silver (outline), black (screen) |deaths = 3 |kills = 3 |first = Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? (as an asset) Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (as a recommended character) |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |recc = 1191Bman, DragonBallNC, georgiaabigail2000, RedPansClubPeingun and TDPets1 |voice = Text2Speech US Male Voice |imagewidth = 220 |name = TV}} TV is a recommended character for BFDI that could've been voted into the competition in The Reveal. He only got 13 votes, placing him 7th in the voting and not entering the game. In BFDIA, he only received 287 votes (placing him 21st in the voting) which was extremely close but was not enough to join. However, he ended up being the host for a few episodes because Firey said he was the closest to the Announcer. In Get Digging, Gelatin and Fries complained about his awful Cake at Stake theme. He was able to improve it in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, apparently by about 20 times. Puffball Speaker Box then took over hosting. Now, TV displays the likes and dislikes for elimination. He is one of the 4 mechanical minds in Battle for BFDI with Robot Flower, Remote, and Roboty. Appearance His IDFB redesign adds a glossy look on his screen and he regains his legs. Personality While TV rarely speaks, he uses pictures and words to show how he's feeling and when he is talking to contestants. In BFDI, TV dreams to win Dream Island only to not join the game. He then shows an Announcer being crushed, indicating that TV is angry at him. Sadly, his dream doesn't come true, since he got 13 votes and he was sent to the Locker of Losers. In BFDIA, TV expresses major excitement when he becomes the host. In later episodes, he can be random and talks about things that just happened using words. In BFB, TV can be rude to other contestants, such as when he tells Robot Flower to stop talking since she is a machine (ironically TV is a machine as well). Relationships Votes Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Runs into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Got crushed by the sun while in the LOL. Kills Number of kills: 3 Trivia * TV is one of two contestants who has been a host before. The other is Donut. * As seen in Today's Very Special Episode, TV can retract his legs into his body at will. This may explain why he appears without legs in BFDIA. * Today's Very Special Episode marks the first time TV has spoken. (most other noises made by TV were from either random noises or someone screaming, or the mechanic voices used for announcing Cake at Stake, but now he has a proper voice). * Apparently, TV's tongue has a static effect when his tongue is off his body shown in his favorite screen. * In Four Goes Too Far, after 4 is multiplied by 0, TV shows the final votes like he did in BFDIA. * Despite being a television, TV acts more like a computer, as he calculates votes, displays various pictures and videos, and even plays random noises. * In BFB 4 and BFB 7, he was voiced by a text-to-speech voice. ** In BFB 7, his voice is different * He is the only mechanical mind whose name doesn't begin with an "R." See also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Host Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Males Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Mechanical Minds